


old habits

by Im_fine



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine/pseuds/Im_fine
Summary: Eichi blames Keito, really.Keito's old habits just refuses to die.And no, it isn't his fault. Really.In which Eichi and Keito's old habits resurfaces when they can do without.





	old habits

Eichi blames Keito, really.

 

Keito's old habits just refuses to die.

 

And no, it isn't his fault. Really.

 

 

It shouldn't have been a surprise for Eichi, considering that they are childhood friends and that they have spent numerous amounts of time together throughout their whole life. So perhaps those old habit are now like an acquired second nature, but now really, Eichi thinks. Does Keito have to be so thick and stubborn and so ... Keito-like?

 

 

Eichi blames Keito for their eternal dancing-around-the-dating thing.

 

Eichi knows that Keito knows this, and that Keito just refuses to acknowledge it in words.

 

And Eichi took it as a personal challenge.

 

 

'Keito.' Eichi says.

 

'Be quite, Eichi. I'm working.' Keito replies.

 

They are alone in the student council room, the other 3 members (yes, 3 members) out for the evening. A perfect time to execute his plan.

 

Eichi clears his voice.

 

'Keito, I have a confession.' 

 

 

Keito pauses mid-way through his work, face turning towards him, and Keito's eyes narrows.

 

 

'What have you done this time, Eichi.' 

 

Deep suspicion leaks in Keito's voice and Eichi pouts. _What does Keito take him as?_

 

 

'Hate to break it to you Keito, but I haven't done anything wrong. It's not that sort of a confession.'

 

'I don't trust your words.'

 

'Ouch, that hurts, Keito.'

 

'I don't have time for your nonsense.' Keito says, and turns his attention back to the documents on the desk.

 

 

 _Workaholic._ Eichi thinks. _Stupid, workaholic Keito._

 

 

'Workaholic. Am I not more important than those pieces of paper, Keito?' Eichi asks with fake hurt in his voice.

 

'Must you ask.' Keito replies dryly.

 

'That really hurts Keito. I said I have a confession haven't I?'

 

'And I said, I don't have time for nonsense, haven't I?'

 

'Ouch, you've done it again, Keito. You would be the death of me~'

 

'......'

 

Keito ignores him and Eichi decides to just continue his plan.

 

 

'On that note, Keito, I have to tell you this. We've spent our lives together, and we both can agree that we hold a dear place in each other's heart. You have always been next to me, as you are now, and as you will in the future. It may be true that our world has now expanded beyond just each other, and other special bonds have been created, but Keito, none other has the same meaning to me as you do. You would always be first, the first warmth in my life, the first friend to stand on equal ground, the first to share our dream. Your existence fuels my heart, Keito. Spending time together, as we are now, makes my heart beats faster. Stronger.'

 

'..you..' 

 

 

Keito stares, gets up from the chair, and approaches Eichi.

 

 

'Your cheeks are a bit red, do you have a fever Eichi?' Keito asks and raises a hand to Eichi's forehead.

 

 

What.

 

 

'You are slightly warm.. you should go home for the day, Eichi.'

 

'Have you not heard me, Keito? Do you not feel my heart beating at an irregular pace because of you?'

 

'Heart rate? I told you to refrain from caffeine didn't I? You and your stupid teas...' Keito scowls.

 

 

Eichi mirrors Keito's scowl.

 

_That's all that he hears?_

 

Keito's old habits should just die in his place.

 

 

Eichi can't help himself. Time for plan B.

 

 

'Keito, do you have a Band-Aid? Because I scraped-'

 

'Band-Aid? Are you hurt, Eichi? Where? How?'

 

'I must be a snowflake, Keito, because I m-'

 

'Are you cold, Eichi? Because of the fever?'

 

'I was blinded by y-'

 

'Blinded??? What happened, Eichi?!'

 

'I was feeling a bit down, Keito, but yo-'

 

'So it seems, Eichi. I think it would be best if you return home.'

 

'Your body is a wonderland, Keito. I'd-'

 

'What nonsense are you talking about, Eichi? Is it the fever? Are you drunk? On caffeine?'

 

'I'm not drunk, Keito. I'm intoxicated by you.'

 

'I'm calling your doctor, Eichi.'

 

 

Keito sighs. Eichi does too.

 

 

'I just confessed my undying love for you, Keito, since someone just wouldn't say it out loud. You might as well take it and make both our lives easier you know?'

 

'........'

 

'You don't have to feign ignorance, Keito. We both know what we are to each other. Oh, and also stop being difficult while your at it, Keito~'

 

'...I'm not the only one being difficult here, Eichi.'

 

'Yes you are, Keito. If not for your habit of worrying over me like I am a fragile piece of glass, it would've been so easier~'

 

'It would've also been easier if not for your habit of making crude jokes, Eichi.'

 

'I couldn't help it. It's like my acquired second nature Keito~♪'

 

'I'm not so sure about it being acquired, Eichi.'

 

 

A small smile lingers in Keito's face as Eichi beams.

 

Keito gathers their belongings and walks towards the door.

 

 

'But it is in my second nature to take care of you, Eichi. Let's head home.' Keito waits for him.

 

 

Eichi gladly joins him.

 

 

'But I'm still calling the doctor, Eichi. Your temperature was a bit high.' 

 

'Eh?'

 

 

As Keito heads down the corridor, holding a phone to his ear, Eichi pouts as he hurriedly follows.

 

 

Keito's the one to blame. Really.

 

Keito's old habits just refuses to die. 

 

And no, it isn't his fault.

 

Really.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit that I have a weird sense of humor and affinity for lame pickup lines okay? I just wanted to write some light fluffy keichi thingy and well yeah.


End file.
